Traffic accidents and other unsafe conditions on or affecting roads is surprisingly common. Drivers, pedestrians, bicyclists, and other parties often rely on their own abilities to avoid accidents and unsafe conditions. However, conditions for these individuals may be made even safer using certain traffic infrastructure, vehicle capabilities, and mobile device capabilities, many of which currently are not being utilized.